


【玹俊】哥哥

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	【玹俊】哥哥

晚间七点整，电子钟准点报时。郑父从厚厚一沓财经报刊后抬起头来清了清嗓子，戴着一只耳机的郑在玹心不在焉给他切了个央视频道，另一只手继续划拉着手机屏幕。

 

18:30  
仁俊：郑在玹！  
仁俊：你还真就下楼了？？？  
仁俊：喂！

18:32  
仁俊：哥？

18:40  
仁俊：哥，我难受QAQ  
仁俊：可不可以把跳蛋取出来？TAT

18:41  
不可以哦  
除非小俊把那一套穿好。

18:50  
仁俊：哥 我真的 很难受  
仁俊：求你了  
仁俊：【2”】转文字：哥哥  
仁俊：【6”】转文字：……老公

18:52  
不经过我的允许，你取出来试试？^ ^

19:00  
仁俊：换好了  
仁俊：行了吧！  
仁俊：混蛋

19:02  
小俊乖 等哥哥上去

 

黄母端着热气腾腾的两碟儿菜打厨房里慢悠悠走出来，餐桌就搁沙发后头几步远，郑在玹面不改色锁了手机屏幕，回头正对上她下意识看过来的疑惑的脸，“乐什么呢？”

“弟弟说又有题目不会。”郑在玹笑着站起身来，好哥哥语气温柔之余还添几分无奈。

“作业再多这会儿也不能写了，在玹上去叫他下来吃饭。”黄母走到餐桌边把菜摆好，转了身一叉腰，那声音分贝是一点儿没小，“老郑厨房端菜去！”

 

郑在玹拧着把手推开黄仁俊卧室的门，一室漆黑，开了灯却还是没见着人。

“小俊？”无人应他，郑在玹却并不着急。他低声哼笑着把两手揣进兜里，踱着步子走到书桌前，封面平整的作业本摞得整整齐齐，这是他打小管着黄仁俊养成的好习惯。郑在玹抽出右手拂过干净的桌面，半小时前他就是在这儿把跳蛋推进了弟弟的后穴，并舔舐着小孩儿红的要滴血的耳垂恶魔絮语，“老规矩，这个只能我来取，不然小俊就要受惩罚。”

郑在玹脸上仍是和半小时前分毫不差的温柔笑容，他眯了眯眼睛走到柜门未能完全推合的落地衣柜前，一边蹲下身去一边将兜里的遥控调到最大频率。

“啊……”

果然，一声压抑的泣音从柜门的缝隙里溢了出来。

 

郑在玹站起身来推开柜门，高大的身影将那个蜷缩在角落里的小小身影整个罩了住。弟弟确实乖乖穿上了那套jk制服，细瘦的两条小胳膊环抱着短裙遮不住的光裸膝盖，浑身颤抖着，打着卷儿的亚麻色长假发漫过羸弱肩头四散开来，像落入溪流漩涡中的一朵朵花儿。他像不知防少女一样微微露出的小半张脸与白嫩的大腿根都是亮晶晶的，这一侧空旷的衣柜里充满了淫靡的体液味道。

“还不出来吗?”郑在玹食指大动，却叹着气好像拿调皮弟弟没办法的样子。

黄仁俊闻言下意识又往里缩，但这里显然已是无处可藏，他仰着潮红得不正常的小脸儿去看郑在玹。逆光之下，哥哥温柔的笑容并不大真切，清晰的是那双在深处酝酿风暴的眼睛，锐利得像意图吞吃猎物的郊狼一样让敏感的小动物害怕。

黄仁俊有次被郑在玹撞见收了女孩子的情书，他当时就是用这样的眼神把自己压在主席办公室的桌子上操了一个下午，哥哥老公轮流喊也没能让他轻点儿，中途还不知打哪儿翻出来一套兔女郎制服强迫自己换了上，戴着一对兔耳朵卖力给他口的时候以为可以结束了，刚抬了个眼去观察他有没有要射的意思，就又被推倒在沙发上撕开丝袜侧入日了个爽，那天晚上洗澡时他都能在镜子里看到屁股整个被兽性大发的郑在玹掐了个青紫。最冤的是那个女生写的情书明明也是给哥哥的，黄仁俊很多时候都怀疑郑在玹心里门儿清却偏要借题发挥。

这会儿黄仁俊噙着泪的漂亮杏眼被后穴一阵强过一阵的超负荷快感折磨得几乎无法聚焦，“哥，难受……”，他细而急促地喘着，套着白色短袜的两只小脚相互抵着磨蹭衣柜底板，“实在……没力气了……”

郑在玹被他满是求饶意味的啜泣惹得又是心软又是莫名火大，弟弟是被保护的太好了，压根不懂越是这样示弱才越让人想把他欺负到崩溃。

“那只好哥哥进来了。”郑在玹一脚跨进尚有余地的封闭空间，故意把柜门在身后合上，只留一条细缝，除了那丝细微的光留来看弟弟的眼睛，一切都像这处藏身之地没被发现以前一样，他从来是粉饰太平、安抚情绪和蛊惑人心的好手。果然那小动物再次被捕猎者的劣质骗术驯服，黄仁俊主动扑进郑在玹怀里，小脑袋在气味熟悉的宽厚颈窝里拱来拱去蹭掉眼泪，假发滑掉一截又被郑在玹扶好，黄仁俊不满地鼓了鼓脸，拿小手去拽哥哥的大手往裙底带去，“取出来，求求你，取出来……”说着说着又要哭了。

郑在玹十分受用却假装不为所动地捏住弟弟嫩生生的脸颊肉，他先是以这个半强迫的动作和弟弟深吻了一会儿，在弟弟要喘不过气了开始挣扎的时候才抬起头放过他，“小俊要给哥哥一点甜头尝尝才行啊……”

他意有所指地在小孩儿的后颈施力往自己鼓囊囊、硬到发疼的地方压下去。

黄仁俊喘了喘气，又闭着眼睛点了点头，“要取出去……”

“好。”

 

郑在玹那里太大了，渗着咸腻腺液的龟头明明已经顶到了弟弟纤细的喉头，却还有部分茎身遗留在那撑到极限的红润小嘴的外头。黄仁俊皱着小脸强忍着反胃作用，在多次练习后已趋于灵活的舌头不敢懈怠地舔弄着青筋鼓动的肉棒，他单纯地想着，用嘴让哥哥射出来总归比让身体酸疼个两三天要好得多。

郑在玹尽量节制地喘着气，汗湿的刘海掩护住那双暗光浮动的野兽的眼睛，他无法不去看弟弟辛苦讨好自己的样子，心理的餍足程度都快要超过身体直观的快感堆叠。同时他也再清楚不过弟弟在这种事情上的三分钟热度秉性，赤裸的脚甩掉了棉布拖鞋轻轻压到弟弟身体最脆弱也最不禁撩拨的地方，果然，不过来回婆娑了几下，弟弟就彻底红了眼角，喉咙呜咽着任那处再次鼓了起来。

这还不是结束，我亲爱的仁俊。郑在玹把黄仁俊拽起来抱到身上。

 

虽然黄仁俊的后穴被高频率的跳蛋调教了很久，但换上那根硕大狰狞的紫红性器却还是尺寸不匹配到了让他心生恐惧的程度，郑在玹托着他肉肉的小屁股向下吞吃的时候，他忍不住胡乱挥着两只小手撑到哥哥锻炼有效的腹肌上想要借力抬腰逃避，但哥哥贴在他耳畔的下一句哄骗就又让他迟疑地僵了住，“小俊自己动的话，今晚就只做一次哦。”

黄仁咬着嘴唇去看哥哥沉浸在情欲中格外俊美的脸，在得到再次保证与鼓励蛊惑的眼神之后大口喘着气尽力抬起腰再犹犹豫豫坐下去，哥哥前端弯翘的阴茎因此进入到了前所未有的深入区域，期间更是不知一不小心擦到了急剧收缩的小穴里哪一处要命的部位，黄仁俊哭叫着贴入郑在玹怀里，腰肢因尖锐的快感冲击而不问章法地扭动，被顶得鼓了快小包的小腹也抽搐起来，“不行了……不行了……会坏掉、呜，身体会坏掉的……”

泪水冲刷的脸上交织着快感和痛苦，仿佛真的再也承受不住的样子。郑在玹缓了又缓才从极致的快感中稳住声息，他尽可能放柔了声线去哄怀中颤抖的小孩，他把黄仁俊整个抱了起来往外走，每走一步阴茎就细微地摩擦一下随即进入得更深，黄仁俊也就随之颤得更厉害，直到虾米一样弓起背部陷入了松软的床铺，他才情绪好了一点，累得发懵去找哥哥写满柔情蜜意的眼，刚撑起一个讨好的笑，下一秒就被哥哥下身与表情截然相反地猛烈抽插撞成了刺激的哭叫，练习芭蕾的身体柔韧性极强，腿被哥哥放到肩上往下压到不可思议的程度竟也可以，黄仁俊稍抬头就能看到哥哥的性器不停出入自己身体的样子，显然郑在玹就是为了看他为此羞耻却又躲不开只能承受的模样，那双野兽的眼睛彻底剥去了最后一层甜蜜的伪装，剩下的只有赤裸裸的攫取。

 

黄仁俊想起他们戳破最后一张纸的那个雨夜，郑在玹受够了一路上的冷暴力，停靠路边把亲弟弟摁在副驾座亲吻得喘不过气也不松口时，也是像现在这样，将大众情人善解人意的外在形象撕裂得坦坦荡荡。这才是斯斯文文的郑学长真实而充满欲望的、鲜活无比的爱，他在意的人他会连一寸皮肤也不放过地啃噬侵占。

 

“为什么要喜欢我呢？”那时黄仁俊红着眼睛满是惶惑地去问郑在玹，“我不想成为哥哥唯一的污点。” 

“仁俊怎么会是污点？”他记得郑在玹就连一丝迟疑都不存在，他拨开了他汗湿的头发，然后亲吻他的额头、眼角、鼻梁，最终辗转至柔软的唇舌。

“仁俊是哥哥唯恐失去的最初的爱啊。”

 

END


End file.
